Tessa Campanelli
Tessa was portrayed by Kirsten Bourne. She is one of Degrassi's most developed characters, starting off as a childish, immature, hyperactive grade 7 who was only taller than Scooter Webster by an inch, but evolves into a beautiful, mature, yet aggressively promiscuous young woman. Tessa Campanelli Starts as: Grade 7 (in season 3 - she was Grade 6 at the time of seasons 1/2) Tessa Campanelli was a student at Degrassi. She was often seen hanging out with Dorothy, Scooter and Bart. Degrassi Season 3 (Junior High Years) Tessa was a student new to Degrassi in season 3. She is often seen running around in the halls, bumping into the upperclassmen. She obviously was too immature for Junior High. Tessa helps Bart and Scooter for their research project in advertising. It seems that even though she was a grade 7, she was gifted which is why she is also seen in grade 8 classes. Tessa and Scooter make sure Degrassi Junior High is evacuated when they smell smoke in the basement and see fire. They tell Mr. Raditch and he gets everyone out of the school before the flammable containers explode, thus burning Degrassi Junior High down. If it wasn't for Tessa and Scooter, the students would probably still be in the school when the containers exploded. And while Tessa did help save lives, valuable time was squandered by two incorrect decisions: opening a hot door, and then leaving it—a door capable of slowing the fire's advance—open. Degrassi Season 4 and 5 (High School years) Tessa became a bit more of an important character in her High school years. She started out still very young and immature, but quickly matures, especially in Season 5. Scooter develops a crush on Tessa in season 4, but it does not go anywhere. Tessa and Scooter only go to a dance together and then remain friends. Tessa helps out with the school car wash, a fundraiser for the school, as well. She has a crush on Joey. She and Alex soon start a relationship and get together. In A Tangled Web, thanks to "secret admiror" letters. They are happy for a while, but she soon starts to develop feelings for Yick Yu, which ends their relationship badly. Tessa is seen dancing at the prom with Yick. Degrassi Movie: Schools Out! Tessa works in a store with Spike Nelson. She breaks up with her new boyfriend at a party, and she starts to develop feelings for Joey Jeremiah. She convinces him to take her out on a date, while he is still seeing Caitlin Ryan. They have sex, and she gets pregnant. She has an abortion without telling Joey. Their relationship ends that summer as well. Joey mentions that he no longer is in contact with her in the last scene of the movie. Degrassi: The Next Generation Season 3 Tessa is mentioned in the Season 3 episode Holiday when Joey tells Craig about his previous affair with her. Season 4 Her name was also mentioned when Craig called Joey's ex-girlfriend Sydney in Time Stands Still (1), When Joey says that when he comes home he doesn't want to find Tessa at his doorstep. Her name was mentioned in the Season 4 finale when Caitlin is on the phone with Snake. Relationships *Alex Yankou﻿ **Start Up:' A Tangled Web' (504) DH **Break Up: Three's a Crowd (512) DH ***Reason: Tessa develops feelings for Yick. *Yick Yu **Start Up: One Last Dance (513) DH **Break Up: Before School's Out! (TV Movie) ***Reason: Unexplained *Todd **Start Up: Before School's Out! (TV Movie) **Break Up: School's Out! (TV Movie) ***Reason: Tessa develops feelings for Joey *Joey Jeremiah **Start Up: School's Out! (TV Movie) **Break Up: School's Out! (TV Movie) ***Reason: Joey had been lying to her and she found out that she was pregnant. Category:DJH Characters Category:DH Characters Category:Female Characters Category:DJH Season 3 Category:Degrassi High Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:DJH Teens Category:Alumni Category:Main Characters